paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Pups Meet the Wiggles
SThis is a collab between TwilightSparkleLover14 and Spike Angel. Summary The pup's favorite band, the Wiggles, are touring in Adventure Bay! Ryder and James gets the pups and themselves tickets, but there's a mishap before the show! Can the pups save the performance? Part 1: The Concert It was a beautiful day in Adventure Bay. At The Lookout, Ryder was playing Angry Birds on his Pup-Pad and having some toast with raspberry jam for breakfast when James came in, clutching the morning paper. "Morning, Ryder!" James said with a huge smile on his face. "Morning, James!" Ryder replied happily. "Hey, Ryder, you'll never guess what's on the front page!" James exclaimed. "What?" Ryder asked. "The Wiggles are in town!" James said, showing Ryder the front page. "Oh sweet!" Ryder exclaimed. "The pups LOVE that band, especially Marshall. He'll be so thrilled when he finds out!" "And tickets are still being sold! We might be able to get some for us and the pups before they're all out!" James declared. "Alright! Let's go!" Ryder said. Then they left on James' 1958 Harley Davidson BMV. They soon arrived at the place where the tickets were being sold and bought enough tickets for themselves and the pups. After which, they went to Mr. Porter's Cafe, where Joe worked art-time as a waiter. They seated themselves and soon enough, Joe arrived with 2 menus. "Hey, guys!" Joe said as he gave them their menus. "Hey, Joe!" James and Ryder said in unison. "What will it be today?" Joe asked, taking out his order pad. "I'll have a cheeseburger with a side of fries and a Coke please." James said. "I'll have the same." Ryder ordered. "OK, I'll be right back!" Joe said, then he left. While James and Ryder waited for their orders, they discussed their plans for that very night. "Hey, Ryder. I just realized something." James pointed out. "And that was?" Ryder asked. "Tonight is Adventure Bay Oldies Night." James recalled. "Yea, so?" Ryder asked. "So, tonight is also the night of The Wiggles' 1st Adventure Bay concert!" James told his friend. "Wow! I think it would be cool of The Wiggles could stay for that!" Ryder said as Joe arrived with their orders. "Thanks, Joe!" James said as he took a bite out of his burger. "No problem!" Joe replied happily before leaving to tend to more customers. "Actually, I think they will!" James said. "I can't wait!" Ryder said. Meanwhile, in the Lookout, Marshall and Rubble were watching Apollo the Super Pup when Chase ran in with some exciting news. "Marshall, Rubble, the Wiggles are coming to Adventure Bay!" Chase excitedly announced. "They are?! I LOVE the Wiggles!" Rubble answers. Then, Marshall did a fangirl squeal and fainted. ~1 hour later~ All the pups had heard the news and were chatting excitedly about it. Little did they know Ryder and James were coming home with a surprise that was going to change their lives forever. "I just can't wait to see them!!" Skye exclaimed happily "Neithew can I!" Zuma agreed. At that instant, James and Ryder returned. Ryder was holding something behind his back. "Were' home!" James called as he hung up his jacket. Despite the warm sun, it had been a bit chilly when he and Ryder left the house. "DADDY!" Skye called as she raced to James, who swooped her off the ground. "Hey, my little princess!" James said as he rubbed Skye's forehead. "Pups, we have a surprise for you!" Ryder said after Skye rejoined the pups. "What is it?" Rubble asked. "Close your eyes." Ryder said. The pups obeyed. "OK, they're closed." Rocky said. "OK!" Ryder said. He then held the tickets out from his back and in front of the pups. "And........open them!" James said. When they pups opened their eyes, they saw the tickets in Ryder's hands. They all howled in joy. "Tickets to The Wiggles' concert!!!!" Marshall screamed joyfully. Just after the scream, Ryder heard his Pup-Pad ringing. "Oh excuse us, pups, we need to take this." Ryder said. he and James went to the observation deck of The Lookout. As soon as they got there, Ryder answered the call. "Hello, Ryder here!" He said. On the other end was none other than Greg Wiggle. "Greg! Good to hear ya!" James said cheerfully. "I know, but I'm afraid we need help." Greg said. "Why? What happened?" Ryder asked. "Our tour van's on fire!" Greg stated. "No job is too big, no pup is too small!" Ryder said. He then hit the multicolored button on his Pup-Pad. "PAW Patrol, to The Lookout!" James stated. "You took the words right out of my mouth!" Ryder said to his friend. "I've always wanted to say that, you know!" James replied. The 2 laughed as they made their way to The Lookout. "James and Ryder need us!" The pups said altogether and they soon started towards The Lookout. The pups ran to the Lookout with their usual excitement, secretly hoping the Wiggles would need help. They changed into their uniforms quicker than usual, and stood at attention. "PAW Patrol ready for action, James and Ryder sir!" Chase declared. "Pups, The Wiggles are in trouble." Ryder stated calmly. "Oh no!" Rocky exclaimed. "What happened?" Zuma asked. "Their tour van is on fire." James explained. "Oh my gosh!!" Skye exclaimed. "Yup." Ryder said. He slid to Marshall's icon. "Marshall, I need you to use your water cannon to put the fire out after the electricity is off." Ryder said. "I'm fired up!" Marshall declared. Ryder then moved to Chase's icon. "Chase, I need you to use your sniffer nose to see if you can find anyone trapped inside." Ryder said. "Chase is on the case!" Chase declared. Ryder then moved to Rocky's icon. "Rocky, I need you to use your grabber arm and switch off the electricity so Marshall can fight the fire." Ryder said. "Green means go!" Rocky declared. "Alright! PAW Patrol is on a roll!" James declared, sliding down Ryder's pole, Ryder following. "That's the 2nd time you did that!" Ryder stated as they slid down the pole. "I know!" James replied. "Why do you do it, anyhow?" Ryder asked. "Because I feel like it. Is that a problem?" James asked back at the reached the garage. "No." replied Ryder. "I just think it's kinda interesting really." "Oh, I see." James said as he put on his helmet. Ryder did the same. After which, the jumped on James' motorbike and sped off after Chase, Marshall, and Rocky. The 3 pups arrive at the scene before James and Ryder, immediately beginning their assigned tasks. "Alright, Marshall, the power's off!" Rocky said. "Thanks, Rocky! *bark* Water cannon!" Marshall responded. "Water spray!" Marshall commanded, followed by a bark. The fire was out within minutes, and it was Chase's turn to act. "Well, there's no one inside." Chase announced. "Good." Ryder said. "How did the fire start in the 1st place?" James asked. "I believe this may have something to do with it!" Ryder said. He came out with a cooking tin that had a burnt meatloaf in it. "ANTHONY!!!!" yelled Greg. "You left the oven on again!!" Jeff and Murray snapped. "Sorry, guys!" Anthony said. "Well, the good news is, we still have a whole truckload of time before showtime." Ryder said. The pups howled happily, and jumped into Ryder's arms. Ryder laughs, and sets them down. The other pups arrive at the scene, and are awestruck at the sight of the Wiggles. Marshall, again, fangirl squeals and faints. "Is he OK?" Greg asks. "Yeah, he's fine." Ryder responded. "He's just a big fan of yours, just like the rest of the pups." "And I know just how to wake him up!" CJ said. He then held one of Ryder's stinky socks under Marshall's nose, waking the Dalmatian up with a start. "EWW! BOY THAT REEKED!" Marshall exclaimed. The others laughed. "Oh! and James," said Greg, "we brought your things." "Thanks, Greg!" James said. He then went into the van and changed. When he came back out, he was not wearing his usual outfit. In fact, he was wearing a green shirt, black pants, and black shoes. Of course, Ryder thought it was a completely different person and lunged at him and started punching him. "What have you done with James?!" Ryder demanded. "Ryder, calm down! What's gotten your feathers in a bunch?!" James asked. "Oops. Sorry, pal." Ryder said as the other Wiggles and the pups glared at him. "Say, James, why do you wear a green shirt, anyway?" Marshall asked. "The red shirt's already taken." James said, pointing his thumb at Murray. "Anyhow, let's get set up." Jeff suggested. "Ooh! Can we help?!" Skye asked eagerly. "I don't see why you shouldn't!" Anthony said with a smile on his face. The pups howled for joy. "Well then, let's get to work!" Greg said. Then they started hooking up their amps, speakers, Jeff's keyboard, Murray's guitar, Jeff's guitar, Greg's bass, James' guitars, Anthony's drums, and their mics. In no time, they were finished. "Phew! That was hard work!" Ryder said as he sat down and wiped some sweat off his forehead. "But it was worth it!" James replied. Just then, The Wiggly Friends, Henry The Octopus, Captain Feathersword, Dorothy The Dinosaur, and Wags The Dog showed up. "Hey, everyone!" Henry said. "Hey, guys! Long time no see!" James said. "I've not seen you in a long time!: Dorothy stated, followed by a giggle. "Ruff! Hello, guys!!" Wags said. "Ahoy there, me hearties!" Captain Fethersword proclaimed. He then tickled Skye with his feather sword, making her laugh. He then moved on to the other pups. He didn't stop until all 7 were laughing. He tried to tickle Ryder, but the quick-thinking 10-year old darted off the stage with the captain in pursuit. "OK, fellas! It's just about showtime!" James announced. The pups were happy that the show was beginning soon. They were doubly grateful that their PAW Patrol discount gave them the best seats in the house! Neither of them wasted any time changing out of their uniforms and into their Wiggles gear. While they were doing that, the others prepared for the show. The captain saddled himself on Anthony's drum throne. About 1/2 an hour later, Mayor Goodway approached the mic and spoke into it. "Ladies and Gentleman, children and pups of all ages! Please give a big round of applause to The Wiggles!" the mayor announced. The pups and everyone else cheered. James approached the mic after the curtain went up. "Thank you! Thank you all very much!" James said. "And how're you all doing this evening?" "Great!" everyone replied. "Thank you all for coming!" James said. "And tonight, we're really gonna have some fun, aren't we?" He then added. The audience cheered. "OK!! Who's ready to Wiggle?!" James asked joyfully. The audience cheered again. "Alright!!" James said. He then turned to the others. "1 2 3 4!" He said. Then, they started to sing Get Ready To Wiggle. The pups all sang along, especially Marshall. Going to this concert was his dream come true. I Love It When It Rains was next to be sung, and that song put half the PAW Patrol to sleep. Ryder cradled Marshall and Chase while Camryn, a girl the PAW Patrol met during a rescue, took Rocky and Zuma. Camryn texted Ryder: "They look so cute when they sleep!" Ryder texted back: "Yeah. :)" Camryn locked her phone and kissed Rocky and Zuma on the head. "If you want, I can take them back to The Lookout" CJ whispered. "Thanks, pal!" Ryder said as he and Camryn gave the pups to CJ. "And not to mention, we're gonna be selling DVDs of our concert so you can watch our concert over and over again!" James said into the mic. Marshall smiled in his sleep as CJ took the pups back to The Lookout and put them to bed. After the concert, Ryder and Camryn went to the gift shop to buy a DVD of the concert, among other things. Ryder and Camryn returned to the Lookout with stuffed toys of each Wiggle, (some they had to get 2 of) Wiggles T-Shirts, temporary tattoos, baseball caps, etc. Part 2 Summary Last night's concert led to 7 exhausted pups. But when our favorite Dalmatian gets his teddy stolen, it's up to the Wiggles to help our heroes find it! Part 2: Moving In A peaceful night fell over Adventure Bay. The pups were still tuckered out from The Wiggles' concert. So were Ryder and the others. While the pups were still sleeping, an arm concealed in a black sleeve and a black glove reached for Marshall and gently took his teddy bear from him. After which, the stranger quietly scurried away without making a sound. That morning, all the pups awoke happy except for our favorite Dalmatian. "Mr. Cuddles?! Where are you?!" Marshall frantically asked. The other pups were concerned about Marshall and immediately rushed to his aide. Chase's older brother Crescendo accompanied them. "What happened?" Chase asked, concerned about his Dalmatian buddy. "Mr. Cuddles is gone!" Marshall shouted. "Calm down, buddy." Crescendo said as he hugged Marshall. "Are you sure you had him with you went to bed last night?" asked Rocky. "Y-yes!" Marshall said. His lip was quivering and his eyes had started to water. Suddenly, Chase had a brilliant idea. "Everest, go get Twilight!" Chase said. "Okey-dokey!" Everest said. She then ran to the house and started yapping at the front door. It didn't take long before James' girlfriend Twilight Sparkle answered. "Now what are you yapping at, you silly pup?" Twilight asked. Everest filled Twilight in on the situation and led her to Marshall's pup-house. When they arrived, Marshall was bawling hysterically into Crescendo's chest. "Shh, Marshall. It's okay." Crescendo soothed. "What happened?" Twilight asked, kneeling down on the ground. "Marshall's teddy's missing." Crescendo explained as he handed Marshall to Twilight, who hugged the Dalmatian pup tight and held him close to let him cry into her chest. Marshall sniffled. "Mommy." Marshall said through tears. "Shh. Mommy's right here, baby, Mommy's here." Twilight said soothingly as she stroked Marshall's back. "What's going on?" Ryder asked. He, James, Joe, and CJ had run out when they heard Marshall crying. "Apparently, Marshall's teddy 's missing." Rocky explained. "Oh no!" CJ exclaimed. "Yea. He's very upset." Crescendo added. "Don't worry, little guy, we'll find it." James said as he put his hand on Marshall's shoulder and smiled sympathetically. Crescendo then started crooning "Hush Now, Quiet Now" to Marshall to help him calm down while Twilight gave Marshall a bottle of milk. Marshall drank the milk like a baby. Suddenly, Greg, Murray, Jeff, and Anthony rushed out. The pups were amazed. "Wow! They're here! At The Lookout!!" Rocky stated. "I let them move in." Ryder said. All the pups except Marshall back-flipped for joy. "Yup!" Murray added. He then picked Skye up. Skye giggled. "Hoopla!!!" Murray said as he threw Skye in the air and caught her. Skye giggled some more. "Hey, guys!" said Camryn as she walked in. Then she saw Marshall drinking milk in Twilight's arms. "Aw!" Camryn said when she saw Marshall. "I know, right?" Twilight asked as Marshall finished the milk and yawned. "Aww!" Twilight said as she started cradling Marshall, who began falling asleep. "Aww he's so cute when he sleeps!" Camryn proclaimed. "I know!" Twilight replied. She then tucked Marshall back in and put a soother in his mouth. She even lent him her stuffed toy Smarty Pants for him to hug in case he had a bad dream. Everyone left to let Marshall sleep. Camryn decided she wanted to take a swim, so she put her swimsuit on and went to the beach. She dove into the water, and her green tail formed 10 seconds later. About half an hour later, she decided to head back to The Lookout. When she got inside, she found her boyfriend Hermie T. Elf making himself a sandwich in the kitchen. Greg was reading a book. "Where'd the other guys go?" Camryn asked. "They went to go find Marshall's teddy." Hermie replied as he finished making his sandwich. "Oh OK." Camryn said as she grabbed an apple from the fruit bowl. Meanwhile at Fred and Steve's lake house, Steve, Fred, Kwazii, and Flash were playing poker. "Hey, guys, get a load of this! Zach Varmitech and his Zachbots just hijacked a shipment of banana cream pies! We'll make 2,000,000 easy!" Steve announced. "Yea!" Declared Fred. "Woohoo!" Kwazii cheered. "You go, boss!" Flash decreed. ~Back with James and Co~ "Guys, I smell something!" Crescendo said. "What is it, Cres?" Murray asked. "It smells like, bananas." Crescendo declared. "That means we're getting closer!" James said. They soon arrived at Fred and Steve's house. Crescendo bangs on the door, while the others ready their weapons. Steve and Co. heard the noise. Fred looked out the window. "We've got company." He declared. "Battle stations, men!" Steve announced, readying his gun. Fred then called in an squad of Hammer Bros. "Showtime!" James said. He and the others then burst through the door and a huge gunfight ensued, resulting in the downfall of all the Hammer Bros. They then turned their weapons on Steve and Co. "Surrender, jerk-face!" Murray ordered as he aimed his pistol at Steve's face. "What do you even want?!" Steve snapped. "The bear, Garlic Breath!" Crescendo said as he growled. "Fine! Here!" Steve said as he handed them a pouch. After which, the beat Steve and Co. up and tied them to the sofa. After which, as they left, Murray called the police. They returned to The Lookout and received many happy returns. Marshall had woken up from his nap and come to see them return. His face lighthened up when he saw James. "Daddy!" He cheered as he and Skye raced to him. James swooped both pups off the ground. After setting them down, Marshall noticed the pouch. "What's in the pouch?" He asked. "Gee, Marshall, you really wanna know?" Anthony asked. Marshall nodded. "Alright then." Jeff replied, after heaving a sigh. He then dumped out the pouch's contents, which were bits of brown fabric and clumps of stuffing on the floor. Tears filled Marshall's eyes at the sight of his ripped toy. He couldn't believe there were people out there cruel enough to rip the toy he was given at birth. Marshall burst into tears. Greg picked Marshall up and started to comfort him. "Shh..Marshall it's OK, it's OK." Greg soothed. " Mr. Cuddles!!!!" Marshall wailed as he bawled into Greg's chest. Meanwhile, Twilight was picking up the pieces of Mr. Cuddles. "Baby, it;s OK. I can sew him back up." She said with a comforting smile on her face. Twilight brought Mr. Cuddles to her workshop, and got her sewing supplies. While she fixed Mr. Cuddles, Joe and The Wiggles put on a sock puppet show for the pups. They were doing one of "Little Red Riding Hood", with Joe as Little Red Riding Hood, Greg as the wolf, Murray as the woodcutter, Jeff as Grandma, and Anthony as Little Red Riding Hood's mother. Hermie and Crescendo played some Grad Theft Auto V, a game they often played together. It wasn't long before Twilight came back with a fully-repaired Mr. Cuddles. "Mr. Cuddles!" Marshall exclaimed joyfully. Twilight handed the toy to Marshall, then picked him up. "Thank you, Mommy!" Marshall said. "No problem, baby!" Twilight said before she kissed him on the head. After which, they all had supper, which was franks and beans, one of Chase's favorite meals. They all laughed as they saw Chase wolf down his food. "Bro, you have teeth! That's what you use them for!" Crescendo laughed. "I knew that!" Chase laughed as he and the pups finished their food. Everyone laughed, especially the pups, since this day will mark the happiest era in their lives as the PAW Patrol: When The Wiggles moved into The Lookout. ~THE END~ Category:Collaboration Category:Stories by TwilightSparkleLover14